


After the Infestation

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Worms (The Magnus Archives), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 4: Wounded
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Series: Flufftober drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Kudos: 10
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	After the Infestation

“I genuinely, totally, completely hate these bloody worms.” Tim sounded resigned, with none of his usual exuberance in evidence. He was sitting on his desk in the archives, piles of paper pushed to the floor around him. Martin ached with sympathy, but didn’t really think he should show it currently. 

“Just one more, I think,” he said, advancing with the corkscrew. Tim visibly braced himself, and only sighed quietly when Martin pulled the last worm from his naked shoulder. Martin couldn’t resist.

“Well done, Tim.” He put his hand on Tim’s cheek, who leaned into his touch like a cat.


End file.
